chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai Ya
* |home = Sea Region|met_condition = Young Lady of the Kalor Tribe|met_location = Outside Jass City|met_strength = Average|met_chapter = |age = ~500|image1 = Kai Ya.jpg|status = }} was a member of the Kalor Tribe in the Sea Region. She is the first person whom Jian Chen meets after his arrival in the Sea Region. When she finds Jian Chen and Nubis resting in the wilderness, she provides them with some local currency, purple coins, and takes them into the nearby Jass City. Appearance She is a subtle beauty. Although, her beauty is not as great as being able to make countries bow in admiration. She has an amicable aura that may be taken from her Uncle Liu. But this gradually changes into indifference after the fall of her tribe and the great strength she gradually achieves. Personality She is kind to people she can be friends with and is shown to care deeply for her loved ones. But after the fall of her tribe, she eventually turned colder and more dismissive towards others with only Jian Chen and the Heavenly Soaring Ant being the only ones she truly cared for. Cultivation Innate Spirit-Opening Technique * One of the Eight Great Sea Race Techniques. Increases one's sensory abilities, exceeding those on the same level and being able to spy on almost everything. Plot Jass City After the Jass Auction, the Kalor Tribe was ambushed by their enemies outside Jass City. However, Jian Chen saves them when he notices. Legendary Cultivation Technique After his exit from the Octoterra Divine Hall, Jian Chen visited Kai Ya in the Kalor Tribe, and he gave her the Cultivation technique of the Octoterra Emperor, as well as related cultivation materials. Immediately, Kai Ya went into seclusion and practiced exhaustively. However, she required an incredibly large amount of Purple Coins to cultivate, which prompted her father, the Patriarch of the Tribe, to redirect the resources of the Tribe, as well as contact his friends to ask for money. In his happiness, her father shared the secret of the Octoterra Cultivation Technique with several friendly Patriarchs of other Tribes. However, they feigned gladness for the future of the Kalor Tribe, and led their armies to the Kalor Tribe in an extermination effort, which only Kai Ya survived. Heaven-devouring Beast Kai Ya fled to the Divine Realm, and arrived to the location of a terrifying Soaring Ants colony, led by a powerful Divine Beast, a Seven-Colored Heaven-devouring Beast. Actually, the beast got attached to Kai Ya, and it protected her while she remained in the Divine Realm. After Kai Ya became more powerful, she exited the Divine Realm and took her revenge against the treacherous tribes which attacked the Kalor Tribe, thus exterminating them with the help of an army of Soaring Ants. However, she had nothing left in the Sea Region, so she decided to travel to the Tian Yuan Continent, where it was said that Jian Chen would hold his marriage soon, under the threat of catastrophe from the invasion of the World of Forsaken Saints. Reincarnation Body Kai Ya was personally threatened by a warrior from the World of Forsaken Saints. However, a huge power sleeping inside her awakened and destroyed him together with the surroundings, which was noticed by Protector Shui and prompted her to immediately leave with the Snow Goddess for the Saints' World. Afterwards, Kai Ya fell asleep for more than a century, during which time Jian Chen tried to aid her recovery by using wondrous medicines for Primordial Spirit injuries. Eventually, Jian Chen went to the Saints' World and carried Kai Ya's body with him. There, he risked his life in the depths of the Yin Mountains of Sevens Despair, and obtained an Voidcloud Flower, which he used on Kai Ya. Finally, the power laying inside her awakened, the Anatta Supreme, who was moved by the actions of Jian Chen, and left Kai Ya's body. Afterwards, Kai Ya herself regained consciousness. She decided to explore the surroundings, and surprisingly she found many things with which she was familiar, the reflection of the sealed memories belonging to the Anatta Supreme. She traveled with Jian Chen throughout the Saint's World, joining him in many adventures. While be chased by the Elder of Mountains and Seas, she sacrificed herself so Jian Chen could escape. The Anatta Supreme Exalt then killed the Elder of Mountain and Seas. The Anatta Supreme Exalt used Kai Ya to comprehend the Way of Love through Kai Ya's love for Jian Chen Trivia * Kai Ya had cultivated for over two hundred years when Jian Chen met her near Jass City. References Category:Clan Survivor Category:Female Category:Flame City Inhabitant Category:Jian Chen's Close Friend Category:Kalor Tribe Category:Reincarnated Category:Sea Race Member Category:Serpent God Hall's Inhabitant Category:Tianyuan Clan Member Category:Project Allies Category:Project Character Category:Project Saints' World Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent